All that Matters
by LyraCat
Summary: My shackle continues to rattle against the hard grey stone; the mist in the air sticks to my fur and settles over her quickly fading being. It's the only proof that she is still here, and with that I fully realize something: she is all that matters. (Link's PoV) [One-shot]


I run.

The stone is cold and hard on the pads of my paws, but I don't care. I almost don't even notice it. Nor do I notice my dank and gloomy surroundings, how the air seems oppressive and suffocating. No, all I do take heed of is the shallow breath of the one carried on my back, the fragility of her shaky inhales and exhales, each becoming weaker than the last.

I give a glance over my shoulder to look at her as I sprint, my feet tripping on the uneven stone. The shackle around my ankle clanks hollowly in the near silent sewers, the only sound of which accompanying it is that of the trickling water.

Once more I quickly focus my vision forward, unable to bear looking at her ailing form any longer. In my brief glance, her body was pale. Pale as the moon. She shouldn't be this way, light like my world. She should be the darkness, the night to contrast that of the day which used to cover this realm before her entry into it.

I know she is not welcome here, but that does not stop me from helping her.

My teeth sink into the flesh of a shadow monster, its body dissipating into small black squares of twilight. All that's left behind is the cold, the cold and lack of existence itself.

I fear that is what will become of her if I do not hurry. My shackle continues to rattle against the hard grey stone; the mist in the air sticks to my fur and settles over her quickly fading being. It's the only proof that she is still here, and with that I fully realize something.

She is all that matters.

Why am I doing this? I wonder. Why am I willing to go through this hell for someone who, upon first meeting in these same dungeons, abused me? The truth is, I don't know.

I've never known anything.

I want to go back. Back to how it all was before, but I know I can't. I can't do that until she is saved, until our worlds are saved. When that time comes, I will be at peace.

But if I do not hurry, I fear her peace will be different than that of mine.

Sprinting up the spiral staircase to the chambers upon where I first learned the name of the one accompanying me, I feel instantly relieved. We are so close. So, so, close.

Upon bursting through the doors I stop, praying to any higher being that is willing to listen to my pathetic pleas. Looking around, I see the glimmer of light I had desperately wished for is not present to illuminate the darkness, to heal the ill.

Despair.

It engulfs me, invisibly shrouding my cursed form and hovering oppressively over me like a veil. A veil just as the one this world is cloaked in, just as Princess Zelda, who should be here, was wearing upon our first meeting in these same chambers.

The weight on my back is suddenly gone, its lack accompanied by a quiet thud. I snap my head to the side, eyes settling on her tiny body. She looks so broken, so lost and afraid. Just as I was, but she was there for me, picking up my crumbling pieces with her harsh words and actions. I hated her for it, but deep down and upon reflection, I have come to understand her aims. All this time she has wanted the same as I.

Once more my eyes search for aid, for anything to help that of the ailing one before me. My gaze settle on a figure that was up until now hidden in shadows, further shrouded in cloth as she tries to retain any frail heat in this otherwise colorless and frozen misery that threatens to swallow the weak.

Zelda reaches out, eyes closed as she sets the back of her hand upon that of Midna's shaking form.

One moment. Two. The quiet knocking of rain against the cold glass panes is all that lets me know time is passing.

The seconds tick by, tiny breaths uneven as they threaten to stop at any moment. Miraculously, Midna shifts, weakly reaching her tiny hand to Zelda's. I watch in silence as the Princess wraps her gloved fingers around tiny pointed digits.

"Please… Please tell me… How do we break… the curse on this one?" her voice is almost inaudible, fading with the raindrops that remind me the world is more than this prison cell of a room.

No… Why me? You need help! My mind cries, wishing to form words with this body that prevents me from doing anything more than that a beast can. I deeply desire to speak like the royal before me, yet Zelda says nothing.

"This… is the one… You need him… to save your world!"

Why though? Why do you care so much now of all times?

"That's why… Princess… Please… You must help Link…"

Link.

She said my name. She's dying, and she finally says my name. I can't stop looking at that tiny form of hers as the life drains out before me. I don't even notice as Zelda brings her gaze to my being, hand hovering as it follows an undefined path in the air. The Princess speaks, but I don't concentrate on her words. Instead I focus everything on Midna. She is all that matters.

I absorb fragments of the royal's message. Sacred Grove. Blade of Evil's Bane. I force myself to tear my gaze from the ailing one and listen to that of the Princess. I understand I need to know what she speaks.

"Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses…" Zelda says, symbol of the divine three glowing on the back of her hand.

And what good is that if I can't save myself… If I can't save her!

Midna's shallow breath brings my attention back to her pale body.

"Fine… Link… You can… You can get to the woods… on your own, right?"

No, I won't leave you here. I won't let you die! After all this are you just going to give up? Do you want me to give up too?

"Princess… I have one last request…"

Midna!

"Can you tell him… where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

Zelda's breath catches and I feel my blood freeze in my veins. I don't know what Midna means, but I do know it is serious as the air is once more filled with quiet breathing.

One moment. Two. Eventually Zelda breaks the even sound of water drops against glass, which accompanied that of the only sign of life in this empty world.

"Midna… I believe I understand now just who and what you are…"

What is she? I wonder. What is she to do all this, hating me at the start, then sacrificing herself?

"Despite your mortal injuries you act in our stead…"

Yes Zelda, yes! So please, please save her because I cannot!

"These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you…"

Closing her eyes, Zelda begins to glow. Pinpricks of light, small and reflective like raindrops flow from that of the Princess into the body of the imp. Face shocked, filling with life Midna's form begins to hover, hand still grasped in that of the royal's.

"No! Link! Stop her!"

Stop what?! Midna! Zelda!

And with a sorrowful smile, the light of Hyrule is gone. Gone just like Midna would have been without the selfless act of the Princess. I didn't want Zelda to sacrifice herself. I only wanted Midna to be well again, and then we could go back to saving this wretched and cruel world. With that thought comes another: the Mirror of Twilight.

She's so full of secrets and I don't truly know her, but I still help her. Without Midna, I wouldn't be here.

So I guess in a way, even if she comes from the darkness, she is a light.

Her body slowly drifts to the ground, tiny feet settling on the cold hard stone. For a moment her sight is on where Zelda was just seconds ago, then she turns to me, eyes closed and face contorted in pain.

"We go back, Link! Back to Faron Woods!"

Then and there, with those brief words, she gives me something.

Hope.

I almost forgot what that was like. What the longing of something better the future may hold actually feels of.

It is warmth.

She hops on my back; the heat of her tiny form against my fur in this cold and unfamiliar world is something I didn't realize just how much I missed until now.

I don't know her. I don't know what I feel towards her… But she is all that matters, and I will do anything to make sure together we can stop this. Together we fight for one common goal; together we have the other's back.

So once more I run.


End file.
